supremeanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Kurama
'''Kurama '''is the main Toriko character of TOAA. He is a Bishokuya that has become so powerful he has earned himself the title of a "Bishokushin" meaning Gourmet Hunter God, a title that was only ever received by another by the name of Acacia. Kurama is an immortal being of Human/Nitro and various other alien-blooded descent, and was revered as the only real rival to Acacia during the latters era. It is later revealed that Kurama is the son of Midora, The leader of the Bishokukai. In spite of this he has abandoned the Bishokukai's teachings. Appearance Dissimilar to some of the more generic characters of the series, Kurama is of a lean, athletic build, His musculature goes hidden underneath the long clothing that he dresses himself in. In spite of being seemingly thin, Kurama is taller than Toriko, being of a hauntingly slender and almost skeletal appearance. His limbs are noted to be long and seemingly stretched beyond their original proportions. Kurama has long, dark, wild and untamed hair which gives him an extremely attractive appearance to members of the opposite sex, though his bishonen appeal is not quite on the same degree as Sunny's. Personality Kurama is a stern and soft spoken person that rarely ever displays any emotion upon his face other than slight annoyance or anger. He can keep his calm even in the most extreme of situations and casually shrug of the most devastating of information. In spite of his cold exterior he is shown to have an immense amount of honor, appreciation, and respect for the animals and plants/vegetables that he hunts, cooks, and serves, being indifferent in personality to Acacia in that right. He takes his work extraodinarily seriously and deals brutally and swiftly with anyone that dare interrupt him in the process of handling ingredients. Relationships Biography Tools & Equipment Powers & Abilities As the son of Midora, aswell as a man who has received training from innumerable different Bishokuya and Chefs at an early age, It is heavily hinted that Kurama is one of the single most powerful Bishokuya in both the human and the gourmet worlds. Some of his most notable techniques come from both Midora and Frohze, The God Chef himself, whom Kurama was later trained by in the arts of swordsmanship and precise food preparing. As such, Kurama posessess monstrous strength with seemingly endless battle power to boot. Hunting Method Physical Prowess Kurama is a true monster, in posession of terrifying and seemingly law-defying physical strength. He is stronger than most gourmet beasts in the world and effortlessly defeated a "Four Beast Clone" in the gourmet world in a single attack, which serves as a testament to his ridiculous power. He has massively superhuman physical strength, with seemingly explosive force behind his blows and attacks, the likes of which can effect entire area's in his surroundings. By striking the earth in a single blow, he was capable of remodeling the mantle for miles extending into the horizon, effectively ripping it apart and causing entirely new canyons and rock formations to be born. By trading blows with an ancestor Battle Wolf, the force released busted mountain networks. He is relativistic, in all of combat, movement, and reaction speed, as shown when he effortlessly dodged and caught the hundreds of Poison Spears which were thrown at him by Coco during their brief conflict, and tossed them back at him at even faster speeds. With the ability to move, think, run, leap, and fight at speeds close to the velocity of light itself, only the most powerful of beings in the world are capable of contending with Kurama's massive speed. He moves so quickly that he seems to displace his body when engaging in acts of speed, often disappearing completely from the sight and sense of his opponents, and striking them so quickly that they do not even know they have been hit until after they have sustained the damage. Swordsmanship Appetite Energy Quotes Behind The Scenes Category:Pages added by TOAA Category:Toriko Category:Awesome